


30 Day OTP Challenge: Thane/MShep Edition

by MermaidMecha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Ficlet Collection, Fluff, M/M, Time Skips, feel good
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-03-22 11:22:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,834
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3726958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MermaidMecha/pseuds/MermaidMecha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>OTP challenge for a sweet pairing</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Birthday to everyone's beautiful, wonderful Commander Shepard

  1. Holding hands



It’s a normal day, if you could call their lives “normal” at all. Normal people don’t get shot at on day to day bases. John guesses that this is pretty close to normal though. He takes his seat across from Thane’s in Life-Support, placing two cups of tea down as well. It has almost become a routine. It’s he first one he has had since his days in Alliance and Biotic training. Every time he gets down time, usually while EDI and Joker are scanning planets for materials, John stops in to check in on everyone. Always starting with the friends down in the Cargo holds and working his way up for some reason he always gets to Thane last.

“Get a message from your son?” A smile grazes Shepard’s lips; Thane’s smile is infectious. The Drell’s beaming with joy so strong Shepard could feel it the instant he stepped in.

“How did you know?”

“You’re smiling. Not that you never smile! You just seem extra happy today full of life even.” Shepard hopes that didn’t come out as bad as it sounded. He gets his answer when Thane laughs. It’s a low, pleasant sound. John instantly knows he adores it. This is the first time Shepard’s heard the assassin laugh.

 It’s a questionable amount of time later, but both of their glasses are empty. Thane’s hands lay on the tabletop folded together neatly. Everything about Thane is neat, clean, and perfect. His complexion, his eyes, his voice; John loves it all. He doesn’t even think to stop himself when he clasps Thane’s hands with his own. His skin is cool, but not cold. John rubs his hands against the smoothness of Thane’s own, taking a minute to rub each finger.

 "Siha?” Thane questions.

“Hmm?” John wonders what it means, but Thane never answers. He doesn’t tell John to stop either. 


	2. Cuddling Somewhere

 2. Cuddling Somewhere

Shepard enters the starboard deck expecting to see Samara seated on the floor in deep mediation. Instead, he finds Thane. The drell’s eyes are fixed on the open field of stars that roll by at a lazy pace. John smiles seeing the assassin’s shoulders relax.

“Siha,” Thane states. He doesn't turn to meet John’s blue eyes, but he can see the faint outline of Shepard’s reflection in the glass. The Commander’s shoulders are relaxed. He’s smiling, but Thane can make out the circles forming under his eyes in that reflection.

“Feeling alright?” John asks. Thane knows that voice and knows it well. John’s scared, concerned.

“I am alright. Are you?”

“Yeah, I’ll be fine.” John takes a seat beside Thane. “Worried about me?”

“Always.” Thane smiles as he steals the line John uses so offend. The word sparks love into Thane’s heart now anytime he hears it. His heart feels warm, and he knows that is thanks to man beside him. It isn't long into the Commander’s arms find their way around Thane while he rests his head on the drell’s shoulder. Thane keeps John steady putting a hand on John’s back while the other is given free rein to wander John’s side. Thane isn't sure how long it was before he lulled the man in his arms to sleep. He can never tell because hours feel like minutes when they’re together. Thane feels like his heart might burst if this keeps up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sleepy, I hope you have wonderful dreams where ever you are.  
> Thanks for reading <3


	3. Gaming

3\. Gaming/watching a movie

 

“Oh my God!” John laughed, madly, beside him. “I can’t believe you got the Smash Ball!”

“I don’t know what I’m doing.”

“Oh, trust me, I know.”

“How do I use the thing you were talking about?”

“Press up and B.” Shepard answered too quickly. He'd just given his opponent the ultimate weapon without even thinking.

“Thank you. No hard feelings, Siha.” Thane smirked as he delivered the instant kill.

“Damn! I knew I shouldn’t have told you!” John chuckled to himself tossing the controller onto the coffee table. “I can’t believe you won. I can see it now: John Shepard defeats Collectors, loses Smash battle to handsome drell.”

Thane laughed. “I doubt news of this defeat will ever leave your cabin. Plus, I doubt they will add ‘handsome’ to the title if it does.”

“With how sexy you are? No, reporters wouldn’t miss that chance.” 

Thane placed a chase kiss on his pink lips to silence him. He still wasn’t quite use to the constant praise. Anytime his commander was given a chance to compliment him, John took it without thinking. And every single one still made Thane’s heart flutter madly. 

“I love you.” John says, putting a hand on Thane’s face. Thane can’t believe he heard that right. Of Course, Shepard has hinted at it plenty of times before, but he has never come straight out to stay it. Not before now. The assassin can feel the intensity in John’s voice, see the blazing passion in his blue eyes. He doesn’t need a perfect memory to remember this moment forever. 

“I love you too, John.” 

John smiles before he gives Thane a proper kiss. Shepard feels like his heart might beat right out of his chest if this keeps up. This adorable, beautiful assassin with all his charm and wits was his. He could spend forever in this moment with Thane, but spending a thousand more seems even better. 

“Best two out of three?” John asks, finally. 

"Anything for you."


	4. On a Date

    4. On a date

Shepard was almost tired of seeing the Citadel, but looking over to see Thane beside him gave it a whole new light. The drell was calm with the smallest smile gracing his lips. Just Thane’s smile made Shepard lightheaded.

 “So, Siha, where are we going?” Thane asks.

“You’ll see soon enough.” John smiles and laces his fingers with Thane’s. His hands are always on the cold side, so John makes it his job to be Thane’s personal heater. It isn’t much longer until they find the small restaurant John made reservations at. It isn’t loud like any of the bars they always seem to end up at. They grab a booth in the back corner of the restaurant. As tradition when the two go out, John sits on the outside next to Thane rather than across from him. This way he can protect him from any attack and at the same time have an excuse to be closer to him. Shepard can lace their fingers again whenever he pleases. He can feel when Thane laughs just as much as he can hear it, and when it gets late he can lean his head against Thane’s.

John orders a relatively healthy meal due to Thane’s orders. However, he is able to sneak in an order for some warm chocolate cake the two of them both share. For the first time in weeks, John feels better.


	5. Kissing

5\. Kissing

It’s an accident John swears that it is. There are bullets and biotic blasts for God’s sake, but Shepard just can’t help it. Maybe it’s the medigel. Yeah, it’s probably the medigel that collector beam wound doesn’t hurt as much as it should now. The whole room is wobbling around him, but Thane presents keeps him grounded enough to function. Thane lands kill shots that drop the collectors one after another. It’s amazing and stunning, and John can’t help but stare at the assassin. 

Thane’s brow is tense with concentration, lips pulled tight except for when he mutters the occasional prayer. John decides that the man is too beautiful for his own good. Once the firefight is over Thane reaches down to be too help him up. John takes his hand and pulls. He pulls himself right into Thane and right into the Drell’s velvety lips. It’s not the heated kiss Shepard imagined, and it’s interrupted by Garrus clearing his throat behind them. Do Turians even do that? Not that John really cares at the moment as a matter of fact everything seems like a better idea at the moment. 

John starts to believe Thane’s going to push him away, but the assassin doesn’t. Instead he pulls him closer, returns his kiss, and then pulls away from Shepard careful not to aggravate his wound. 

“You have blood on you, siha.” Thane states simply before wiping John’s cheek.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Graduation season


	6. Wearing Each Others’ Clothes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight smut warning

.6 Wearing each other's clothes

 

Thane’s lips are soft even when the kiss is forceful and rough as it is now. Everything about what’s happening sets John’s nerves on edge. Thane slides one of his cold hands up John’s bare back. It feels like ice against his skin, but he still arches into the touch. John thinks for a moment that maybe he should be ashamed of how quickly Thane can turn him into a panting mess. That’s before Thane pushes one of his thin, muscled thighs between his, and John knows he wouldn’t want this any other way.

He sinks against the wall Thane’s weight crushing him against it. Thane kisses his way down John’s jaw to nip and suck marks onto the Commander’s neck. John slides his hands against Thane’s still clothed skin.

“You’re wearing too much.” John hums in a breathless, playful tone.

“So are you, Siha.” Thane smirks pushing down on the waistband of Shepard’s pants. John pushes his hands away long enough to get Thane’s jacket and shirt off him revealing Thane’s toned chest. It’s hard for Shepard to keep his hands off that display long enough to get too the bed.

John finally has the upper hand when he pushes Thane back into the mattress. He doesn’t waist anytime climbing over the drell. John’s thighs sink into the bed beside Thane’s waist. He can feel Thane’s erection under him too. John places kisses over all the exposed skin under him.

The power cuts for a moment leaving the two of them in the dark. After a split second the emergency lights flash on basking the whole room in a dull red light. Shepard’s already tripping to get too the pile of clothes before Thane can blink.

“Commander, I believe Garrus shorted out some of the power calibrating the thanix cannon.” EDI announced.

“Hold on, I’ll be right there.” Shepard sighed, pulling a shirt over his head. It was a bit tighter that he remembered not that he time to worry about it now. “I’m sorry, Thane. I’ll be back once this mess had settled.”

“It’s fine, Siha. I know this was out of your control.”

Shepard fixed his clothes to what he hoped was a decent matter before taking the elevator down from his cabin. At least it was still working, thank God for small victories. The moment he got too the mess hall the lights fluttered back on and all eyes seemed to turn to him. Most of the crew was gathered there or in the engineering deck which was his next stop.

“Um, Commander,” Joker was laughing. Most of the crew was suppressing their laughter. Shepard felt his face burn with embarrassment, and then he realized why he’d grabbed the assassin’s shirt instead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hahaha hope you're having a good summer


End file.
